A toy vehicle is described which has the ability to change both its size and shape. These changes are predicated on movement of the members of a compound chassis.
Many toy vehicles are known which simulate actual existing vehicles such as trucks, cars, boats, planes and the like. Small children derive considerable entertainment with playing with the same. Many of these toy vehicles contain functional parts such as movable beds on dump trucks allowing them to actually contain and then dispose of a small amount of dirt, sand or the like, or pivotable cranes, rotating propellers and other movable parts.
Children in playing, utilize their imagination to augment their toys to mimic real life experiences they have been exposed to or have otherwise been educated to. The child's mind is capable of transposing his toys into a fantasy world. Children have been known to pretend that one toy such as a toy truck is another toy such as an airplane when in reality it is not. At present there are no known toy vehicles which in fact in a first instance appear to mimic one type of vehicle and in a second instance appear to mimic a second type of vehicle. It is therefore considered that any toy vehicle which has the capabilities of in one instance mimicking a first type of vehicle, and in a second instance mimicking a second type of vehicle would be exceedingly fascinating to a child. Further, such a dual personality-type vehicle would expand the child's collection of toys while representing both economy in purchasing of the toy and storage space in storing the toy.